Uma canção de amor
by Kamiragem
Summary: Haruhi tem uma tarefa e tanto para cumprir. Escrever uma canção de amor. Para tanto ela recebe a ajuda de Tamaki, será que isso pode dar certo? Romance TamaHaru
1. Homework

Ouran High School Host Club não e pertence, assim como seus personagens. Tudo é da Bisco Hatori, uma autora muito genial mesmo!!!

"Canção de Amor" A expressão soava falsa e superficial, na opinião da garota. O professor explicava a história literária de diversas partes do mundo. E, por mais que Haruhi achasse impertinente, eles estudavam agora o Trovadorismo português. Não que não achasse interessante, mas ela imaginava que havia muito mais a se aprender. Os gêneros de poesias cantadas, daí chamadas canções, ou cantigas, eram quatro.

O trabalho deles era relativamente simples, no prazo de 24 horas deveriam compor uma canção no gênero que fora sorteado. Podia ser uma canção de amor, de amigo, de escárnio ou mal dizer.

Por algum desatino do destino, Haruhi Fujyoka agora tinha a missão de escrever uma canção de amor. Ela olhava desanimada para o papel com o roteiro do trabalho. Kaoru Hitachiin, tentava olhar curioso do tema dela. O tema dele era canção de amigo, mas ele não apreciara muito. Do outro lado, o gêmeo Hikaru Hitachiin tentava imaginar algum tema para escrever uma canção de escárnio.

Quando o horário de almoço chegou, os dois se aproximaram dela com o intuito de descobrir o tema.

- Então Haruhi, ficou com o quê? – Kaoru perguntou enquanto a menina juntava as coisas na mesa.

A menina suspirou e respondeu, já esperando alguma reação esquisita dos irmãos clones.

- Canção de Amor. – Ela disse.

- Canção de Amor? – Eles replicaram em uníssono.

- Por que toda essa reação? Eram apenas quatro temas...

- Nada não, é que ficamos curiosos. – Hikaru riu.

- Curiosos?

- Sim. – Kaoru continuou. – Para saber como seria uma declaração de amor escrita por você.

- Mas isso não é uma declaração... – A garota rebateu. As pessoas saíam gradativamente da sala, alguns eufóricos com o trabalho, outros um tanto preocupados.

Os gêmeos se abraçaram em frente a ela, formando uma barreira para fazerem um discurso em dupla. O tipo que quase conseguia deixa-la irritada.

- Claro que é! – Eles começaram. – Uma canção de amor é a declaração de um homem que se entrega totalmente a uma mulher, como um escravo, entregando a sua própria vida e liberdade.

Nesse momento, um cenário dramático se formava magicamente enquanto eles enunciavam os conceitos da redação dela.

- Vocês decoraram isso?

- Estudamos ontem. – Kaoru disse.

- Somos bons alunos... – Hikaru acrescentou.

- E quais são os temas de vocês? – Haruhi tentou desviar o assunto.

- Amigo. – Kaoru respondeu e em seguida explicou. – Eu lírico feminino. Uma mulher escrevia para seu amor, tratando-o de amigo, se declarando. Como eram homens que escreviam fingindo serem mulheres, é moleza.

Haruhi olhou-o com uma pontinha de indignação, era um tema bem mais fácil.

- A minha é uma cantiga de escárnio. A sociedade é podre, os valores são podres, o dinheiro é podre e mesmo assim o seguimos... tenho que falar ironicamente, fácil, né?

- Bem, fazer isso não pode ser tão difícil assim...

***

'O Clube de Anfitriões está em funcionamento.'

- Oh, doce princesa! Quando poderei beber o mel de seus olhos luminosos? Eu daria minha visão em troca da imagem eterna do seu olhar.

Com essa frase açucarada, o rei, Tamaki Suou segura a jovem dama de olhos cor de mel em seus braços. A garota estava tão extasiada que dava a impressão que morreria do coração a qualquer momento. Outras clientes que assistiam a cena estavam igualmente petrificadas.

Não era à toa que Tamaki tinha o maior número de clientes, as meninas soltavam gritinhos só de vê-lo passar pelo corredor. Fora do clube ele era sempre gentil e galante. Dentro da terceira sala de música, sua personalidade se transformava e ele se tornava um elegante bajulador. Nenhuma cliente nutria mais que uma pequena e histérica admiração pelo rapaz. Elas, pelo menos a maioria, sabiam que o clube era um grande teatro. Apesar de que, algumas cenas se repetiam sem nenhuma intenção de ensaio.

- Você quer cuidar do meu coelhinho? – Honey perguntou, oferecendo o bichinho a uma garota sentada ao seu lado. Ela tremeu quase emocionada. Mori então se ofereceu para segurar a xícara de chá da jovem, sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

- O-obrigada. – Ela abraçou o coelho rosa com lágrimas nos olhos agora. As outras clientes sentadas junto a eles pareciam ao mesmo tempo solidárias e ansiosas pela sua vez de receber tamanho mimo.

A dupla de veteranos tinha sua cota de garotas no clube. O mistério e a seriedade de Takashi Morinozuka encantava algumas, o jeito fofo e infantil de Mitsukuni Haninozuka conquistava outras. Mas era a relação entre os dois que prendia a maioria delas. O afeto diferente entre os inseparáveis garotos era o que atraía as jovens, como a luz atrai insetos.

O mesmo podia se dizer dos gêmeos. Suas atuações em frente às clientes já eram famosas. O tabu do "amor fraterno" trazia cada vez mais admiradoras ao clube, mesmo garotas de outras escolas eram fãs. Algumas apenas assistiam tudo, maravilhadas, outras, procuravam até onde as atuações eram fingimento.

Hikaru acariciava o rosto do irmão, como se tivesse consolando-o após um pesadelo. As meninas deliravam com os pretextos que eles alegavam para manter o contato.

Kyoya Ootori observava tudo com uma esplêndida visão periférica, apesar de usar óculos. Ele tinha pleno controle do clube, apesar de ser apenas vice-presidente. Em seu computador, as finanças do excêntrico grupo fluíam de modo a resultar um lucro muito satisfatório.

As clientes de Kyoya tinha um perfil, no mínimo, diferente. Elas estavam ali para admirar, mais que a beleza do rapaz. Estavam hipnotizadas pela sua inteligência e gentileza. As jovens que ele atendia, chegavam sedentas por uma boa conversa, um meio pelo qual era sempre ele que conseguia mais informações.

Vindas de famílias importantes, as garotas pareciam ser uma fonte inesgotável de saber prático para a vida de negócios. E o melhor, elas pagavam por isso.

Não longe dali estava Haruhi. A garota bolsista que em seu primeiro dia de aula contraíra uma dívida para com o clube. Ela se vestia como um rapaz e conversava com as colegas/clientes com muita naturalidade.

Por vezes, ela elogiava o jeito delas, sendo brindada com olhares brilhantes. Era engraçado e ao mesmo tempo assustador. Como elas se entregavam com tanta expectativa a uma pessoa que nem mesmo conheciam?

- Haruhi-kun, é verdade que vai escrever uma canção de amor pra aula de Literatura? – Uma colega do primeiro ano perguntou durante a conversa.

Havia um certo 'cuidado' da parte dos outros membros do clube para com Haruhi. Eles pareciam querer sempre se incluir na vida dela. Ela os achava intrometidos nesse aspecto, mas tentava não ligar.

Obviamente, quando a cliente fez a pergunta, Tamaki afiou os ouvidos para saber a resposta. Kyoya também fingia não mostrar interesse, mas imaginava se havia uma vantagem a se tirar da situação. Os irmãos Hitachiin prestavam atenção disfarçadamente também.

- Parece que sim. – Haruhi sorriu para a garota, evitando mostrar a contrariedade que sentia.

- E você vai se inspirar em alguém para escrever? – Outra jovem perguntou, parecendo muito interessada.

Haruhi imaginou que em seu lugar, Tamaki teria respondido que se inspiraria na bela princesa em frente a ele, mas a anfitriã era diferente.

- Tive a idéia mais cedo de pedir ajuda ao meu pai...

Ao dizer isso ela foi bruscamente interrompida pelo rei, que a ergueu no ar e girou sorrindo e gritando.

- Veja mamãe! Haruhi veio me pedir ajuda para a redação dela!!! – Ele girava e sorria, parecia mesmo muito feliz.

A mente do presidente do clube começou a formar as imagens mais absurdas de Haruhi lendo uma linda declaração de amor pra ele.

- Sempai! Ponha-me no chão! – A menina esbravejou. – Eu estava falando do meu pai de verdade! Não fique formando fantasias...

Ele a colocou no sofá, onde ela estava antes e seguiu para um canto, deprimido. Enquanto o lindo rapaz ganhava aos poucos tonalidades cinzentas, Haruhi voltou a conversar com as clientes.

Passado o tempo de atendimento, as jovens deixaram a sala, deixando os anfitriões a sós.

- Então, Haruhi, vai mesmo consultar Ranka-san? – Os gêmeos perguntaram simultaneamente.

- Sim, ele costumava escrever cartas pra mamãe sempre. Acho que ainda estão guardadas lá em casa. – A expressão dela sempre mudava levemente quando falava da família. Parecia mais serena e distante.

Tamaki tinha saído do canto, mas ainda estava emburrado. Kyoya, tendo seus próprios interesses e ao mesmo tempo, conhecia os sentimentos do amigo (até mais que o próprio Tamaki), resolveu intervir.

- Mas você quase não vê seu pai. Seria mais fácil pedir ao Tamaki, afinal, ele tem bastante experiência com as palavras no que se trata de sentimentos. Já que o trabalho é pra amanhã, isso compensa o tempo que ficou trabalhando no período da tarde.

A menina pesou a possibilidade, mesmo desconfiada das intenções de Kyoya. Os gêmeos resolveram se meter na conversa.

- O _tono _vai ensinar coisas pervertidas para a Haruhi. É melhor nós dois ajudarmos.

- É, mas vocês já tem seus próprios textos para escrever. – Kyoya rebateu, sem esperar o apoio vindo depois.

- Aham, além disso, Tama-chan sabe um monte de palavras bonitas para escrever! – Honey disse sorrindo. – Né, Takashi?

- Uhh... – Mori soou positivamente.

Haruhi segui o raciocínio deles e teve que se render à voz da razão.

- Ok, está certo... – Ela voltou-se para o rapaz alto e loiro. – Então, pode me ajudar com isso Tamaki-sempai?

- Ho ho ho ho ho! É claro, minha Haruhi! – Ele a abraçou exageradamente.

- Se-sempai... estou... ar...

**Fim do capítulo 1**


	2. Um susto

Uma Canção de Amor

Autora: Mayabi Yoruno

Retratações: Ouran High School Host Club não e pertence, assim como seus personagens. Tudo é da Bisco Hatori, uma autora muito genial mesmo!!!

"Nossos para brincarmos, nossos para usarmos. Mas nunca nossos para lucrarmos..."

Gênero: Romance – Tamaki/Haruhi.

***

**Capítulo 2. Susto**

Em pouco tempo Tamaki e Haruhi encontraram uma sala de estudos quase vazia e silenciosa. Com o passar da tarde, os alunos mais barulhentos seguiam para seus clubes ou suas casas, liberando as salas.

Escolheram uma mesa ampla, próxima a janela que tinha uma bela vista para o poente. A garota pegou caderno e lápis. O rapaz sentou ao lado dela, ainda inibido.

- Então, como começo? – Haruhi perguntou.

- Vejamos, primeiro imagine uma pessoa para quem queira se declarar. Depois, se declare...

Haruhi lançou um olhar descrente.

- Disso eu sei, sempai... ¬¬

- Ok, ok. Que tal isso, fale das qualidades dessa pessoa. Compare-a com coisas maravilhosas, sempre exaltando a superioridade do ser amado. Use temas sublimes, como flores, estrelas, a lua, o céu, os anjos... Isso vai fazer a pessoa se sentir valorizada.

Outro olhar desconfiado foi lançado.

- Sempai, então vc tem uma técnica friamente planejada? – Ela se referia aos elogios que o rapaz distribuía indiscriminadamente.

- Não, doce filhinha, o que eu tenho é um dom! – ele parecia realmente acreditar nisso.

- Aff...

Haruhi tentou então escrever algo, as linhas saíram com dificuldade, mas aos poucos um pequeno texto apareceu.

- Deixe me ver...

"O seu olhar brilha como o sol. Com você por perto não consigo ver outras estrelas. Estou cego por sua beleza, e me enlouquece a tristeza quando vc se vai..."

Tamaki a olhou sério. Ela interrogou motivada pelo olhar.

- Algo errado?

- Não. Mas soa tão frio. Você elogia sem sentimento nenhum...

"É o que você faz todo o tempo." Pensou Haruhi, mas decidiu guardar para si, não queria perder tempo discutindo.

- Por que não relata seu sofrimento por um amor não correspondido? Amores platônicos sempre dão boas canções. – Tamaki sugeriu. – Ouça isso: 'E mesmo que você me humilhe, e pise no meu coração. Ainda assim eu não me importo, eu não suporto é viver sem o seu amor...'

- Isso é muito degradante... – A garota discordou. – Além disso, como posso tirar sentimentos por uma coisa que nunca me aconteceu?

Tamaki sabia pouca coisa sobre a vida amorosa da menina. Sabia sobretudo que ela estava focada demais em seus objetivos acadêmicos para sequer dar uma chance ao coração de se apaixonar. Mesmo assim ele insistiu.

- Sim, mas é esse o sentido, também pode exaltar o poder que o ser amado tem sobre você: 'Pelas ruas onde anda, onde manda em todos nós, somos sempre mensageiros esperando a tua voz. Teus desejos - uma ordem - nada é nunca e nunca é não. Porque tens essa certeza dentro do seu coração.'

A jovem se admirou com os versos.

- De onde é isso sempai?

- Ano passado tivemos que coletar músicas que parecessem canções do trovadorismo. As minhas deveriam parecer com canções de amor.

- Muito mais fácil que redigir uma. – Ela lamentou.

- Mas bem que eu gostaria de te-lo feito. – Haruhi deu um meio sorriso e replicou.

- Eu adoraria se você pudesse fazer.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, ambos imaginando como seria mais fácil.

- Eu até poderia tentar... – Ele falou, tímido.

- Nada disso, esse é o MEU trabalho, eu mesma devo fazer. O sempai já me ajudou muito. – O sol se punha no horizonte quando ela virou-se pra ele, sem perceber que estavam próximos. Ele estava achando graça da seriedade dela.

- Posso te dar mais um exemplo, se quiser. – O rapaz disse, quase sussurrando. Ela assentiu. – 'Amor da minha vida, daqui até a eternidade, nossos destinos foram traçados na maternidade... paixão cruel desenfreada, te trago mil rosas roubadas. Pra desculpar minhas mentiras, minhas mancadas. Exagerado, jogado aos seus pés eu sou mesmo exagerado, adoro um amor inventado.'

Conforme ele ía falando, Tamaki se aproximava de Haruhi, até que, ao fim de suas palavras, ele encostou de leve seus lábios nos dela. Antes que qualquer outra coisa pudesse acontecer, ela se afastou, o olhar surpreso.

- Se-sempai...? – Ela se virou para a mesa, ainda constrangida.

- Haruhi... gomen ne. Eu não quis... – Tamaki começou a se desculpar enquanto a menina guardava os pertences.

- Está tudo bem... – Ela disse sem encará-lo. – Está tarde, é melhor eu ir andando. – Virou então de costas e saiu da sala, deixando o rapaz falando sozinho.

***

"Por que ele fez aquilo?" Haruhi seguia encucada pelo caminho que diariamente pegava para ir para casa. O senso de sentimentos que a garota tinha era um tanto limitado. Durante todo o tempo que ela passara no ginásio, e agora no colegial, ela via as pessoas apaixonando-se e ficando desconcentrada da escola. Ela mesma não se permitia pensar em nada mais que seus estudos, ignorando certos sentimentos externos voltados para si.

Mas agora tinha sido diferente. Tamaki tinha tentado beijá-la. Isso era concreto demais para ignorar. Duas coisas distintas passaram pela sua cabeça: ele poderia ter dado uma de anfitrião para cima dela (ou, como diriam os gêmeos, pervertido), ou ele poderia estar mesmo apaixonado. De qualquer forma, ela tinha um problema.

Ainda era cedo da noite, mesmo assim as ruas já estavam escuras e pouco movimentadas. O ar fresco serviu para distrair um pouco a mente. Em pensar que chegaria em casa a ainda teria que fazer a tal canção. Mas isso preocupava tanto quanto o dia seguinte, como será que o rapaz a trataria depois daquilo. Ela não podia imaginar a sua própria reação. A distração da mente a impediu de perceber o vulto que a seguia.

***

Tamaki permaneceu sentado olhando o pôr do sol. A cabeça dele só guardava o pensamento e s sensação dos breves e macios lábios de Haruhi. Era errado... ela era sua filha! Aos poucos o sentimento foi ficando claro em sua mente. Ele a amava, como uma namorada, não como uma irmã ou uma filha. Ele queria beijá-la, dessa vez de verdade.

Outras coisas lhe vinha a mente, ela saíra sem olhar nos olhos dele. Estaria com raiva? Chateada? Estaria se sentindo enganada? Mas sendo a Haruhi, podia nem mesmo estar dando importância ao fato.

Olhou a paisagem pela janela, as primeiras estrelas apareciam. Seria uma linda noite.

Noite. Estava mesmo tarde. Era perigoso, mesmo para uma garota vestida de rapaz, andar pelas ruas sozinha. Ele levantou e pegou o telefone. Chamou o motorista e resolveu ir atrás da garota, mesmo que fosse apenas para dar-lhe uma carona pra casa.

***

O homem mal vestido estava a uma esquina de distância de Haruhi. Sua intenção, ainda incerta, variava entre um assalto e um seqüestro. Ele não planejara um só passo do que iria fazer, seguiria o calor do momento, como das outras vezes, sentia prazer em apavorar as pessoas. E aquele garoto vestindo um uniforme da famosa instituição aparecera num momento oportuno. Ele tinha que aproveitar.

Desacompanhado, andando à pé, pequeno, aparentemente indefeso. A faca que levava em seu casado era mais que suficiente para rendê-lo. Os pais, provavelmente muito ricos, dariam qualquer coisa para tê-lo de volta.

Chegou mais perto. Haruhi andava distraída, a casa não estava longe. Apesar disso, estava escuro e o pai recomendara muitas vezes para não andar sozinha.

O homem apressou o passo, a garota percebeu e atravessou a rua. Não havia ninguém por perto. Foi quando o homem correu, a jovem olhou para trás mas já era tarde. O estranho puxou o braço dela, imobilizando-a, ao mesmo tempo a fez sentir o objeto afiado nas costelas.

Rapidamente entraram num beco. Ele começou a sussurrar as instruções no ouvido. O hálito era repugnante, assim como o cheiro do homem em si.

- Boa noite moleque, o que faz sozinho na rua a essa hora? Se perdeu?

Haruhi estava assustada, mas não queria que o homem percebesse que era uma garota, podia ser bem pior.

- Responda! – Ele falou mais alto. A ponta afiada da faca já tinha ultrapassado as camadas de tecido do uniforme e agora feria a pele.

- Estou indo para casa... – Ela falou, a voz ríspida de tensão.

- Casa? Por aqui? Esse uniforme não me engana... Pode tentar mentir para mim filho, mas eu não recomendo. – Ele puxou a carteira de Haruhi de dentro da bolsa escolar que usava.

O pouco de dinheiro que ela levava o deixou decepcionado, enfurecido, na verdade. Revistou o restante da valise, derrubando livros e cadernos no chão sujo. Pela primeira vez na noite ela teve vontade de chorar, mas se conteve.

- Onde está o resto? – Ele estava quase gritando. – Onde estão os cartões, computador, telefone?

- Eu não tenho nada disso. – O nervosismo tomou conta da voz dela. – Sou bolsista nessa escola!

O assaltante olhou-a em fúria, puxando a carteira para ver a identidade. Mas não foi na palavra bolsista que ele se concentrou, mas na indicação do sexo da garota.

- Quer dizer que o rapaz é na verdade uma garotinha? Uma colegial? Hoje a noite pelo menos poderei me divertir... – dito isso ele se aproximou, prendendo-a contra a parede. A faca entrando quase sem atrito na pele, manchando o uniforme azul de vermelho.

Haruhi apertou os olhos. "Okasan", ela pensou sem saber como se livrar daquela situação. O homem se mexeu bruscamente e caiu no chão. Quando Haruhi olhou ao redor, viu Tamaki com um rosto ilegível. Os guarda-costas renderam o assaltante e o anfitrião finalmente olhou nos olhos apreensivos da garota em choque.

- Você está bem? Ele te machucou? – Ele segurou-a pelos ombros. – Haruhi?

- Bem... – Ela respondeu, mas uma fina lágrima desceu pela face. Ele a abraçou e ela correspondeu, tremendo.

O motorista recolhia as coisas da garota. O choro foi se acalmando e ela soltou-se lentamente dos braços do amigo. Ele tirou os cabelos da frente dos olhos dela.

- É melhor te levar para casa... – Tamaki tentou apoiá-la abraçando-a pela cintura. Ela gemeu e el sentiu a umidade morna na roupa dela. – Está machucada?

Mas a garota não chegou a ouvir, desmaiando nos braços dele.

**Fim do capítulo 2.**


	3. Hiato

Capítulo 3. Hiato

Era tarde da noite agora, a sala de espera de uma das clínicas da família Ootori estava ocupada por todos os integrantes do Clube de Anfitriões.

As enfermeiras e recepcionistas os tratavam com cordialidade apesar do tumulto que faziam. Os gêmeos tinham olhos inchados de sono, mas exigiam alguma notícia. Mori e Honey permaneciam sentados, mas estavam impacientes. Kyoya, que passara os últimos dez minutos ao telefone, esperava olhando a entrada do prédio.

Tamaki permaneceu sentado, a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Ao contrário dos outros, ele não dizia uma palavra. A mistura de culpa e medo passavam pela sua cabeça. A culpa de tê-la deixado sozinha, de ter demorado, de ter deixado ela se machucar. O terror, o medo de perdê-la por uma questão de segundos, o terror do rosto assustado dela, do corpo inconsciente dela nos seus braços, seu sangue em suas mãos.

Todos esperavam o médico vir dar-lhes alguma notícia, mas a porta que se abriu foi a que Kyoya mirava.

Um homem, fielmente vestido de mulher, adentrou a recepção ofegante. O Ootori mais jovem trocou um olhar significativo com ele.

- Onde está minha filha? – Ranka perguntou, tentando conter a voz. Ninguém respondeu, o momento era tenso. – Onde está Haruhi? – Dessa vez o tom foi mais grave.

- Ela está bem, o médico a está examinando. Ele deve vir aqui daqui há alguns minutos. – Kyoya finalmente respondeu.

O homem fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Quando abriu, ele olhava tão sério que causou arrepios até no "senhor das trevas".

- Quem vai me contar exatamente o que houve?

Os olhares voltaram-se para Tamaki. O loiro pareceu sentir isso e resolveu olhar de volta. Ele ficou de pé e começou a contar o percurso que fez após sair da sala de estudo. Ele saíra em direção ao caminho que Haruhi costumava fazer. O motorista e um guarda-costas sempre o acompanhavam. Procurara em diversas ruas até encontrar um homem suspeito abordando a garota.

- Mas o que a minha filha fazia até tão tarde na escola? – Ranka perguntou.

- Estávamos fazendo um trabalho...

- E como você a deixou sair sozinha? – O pai estava nervoso, ele sempre vira Tamaki como uma ameaça potencial a tirar Haruhi da vida dele. Mesmo assim, ele confiava no loiro para cuidar dela, apesar de não demonstrar.

O rapaz foi poupado de responder. O médico entrou na sala e perguntou quem era da família da garota. Foi engraçado explicar ao médico que a única mulher do grupo era o pai da menina (que chegara ali vestida de menino).

O doutor Kotaro tinha uma aparência jovem, mas era um famoso e talentoso profissional.

- Vocês parecem muito agitados. – Ele disse calmamente. – Fiquem tranqüilos, e por favor, sentem-se.

Todos se acomodaram nas confortáveis poltronas espalhadas pela sala. O médico voltou sua atenção para Ranka e começou a falar.

- Sua filha está bem... – Pôde-se ouvir uma respiração aliviada em conjunto. – Avaliei o ferimento, foi superficial, levou dois discretos pontos, logo não será nem notado.

Tamaki ficou aliviado, desde que Haruhi desmaiara em seus braços, a visão do sangue da garota o tinha feito pensar que ela talvez estivesse gravemente ferida.

- Mas ela desmaiou... – O anfitrião disse.

- Ela ficou assustada, provavelmente foi o choque da situação que a fez desmaiar. – O homem explicou pacientemente. – Vocês demonstram se importar muito com ela, e isso será importante para ajudá-la a se recuperar de tudo isso.

- Podemos vê-la? – Hikaru se adiantou.

- Somente o pai poderá entrar, ela está dormindo, vocês poderão vê-la na escola, na próxima semana. Amanhã ela terá alta, mas vai para casa, depois do final de semana.

- Não poderemos _mesmo_ vê-la? – Tamaki parecia miserável e o médico esclareceu.

- Se o pai concordar, sim. Mas somente por cinco minutos, não quero que a acordem.

Todos olharam para Ranka ao mesmo tempo, ele parecia aliviado. Ele encarou todos, mas parou o olhar no presidente do clube. Depois de um momento de silêncio, ele suspirou, um gesto que a filha tinha herdado.

- Tudo bem. – Ele concordou. – Mas depois, quero conversar com você. – O homem aponto para Tamaki, o rapaz sentiu um calafrio.

***

Eles entraram aos pares e se acalmaram ao ver Haruhi dormindo tranqüilamente. Perto dela, apenas uma mesa com água, nada de medicamentos complicados. Os anfitriões voltaram para casa aos poucos, todos tinham aula no dia seguinte e já era tarde. Tamaki esperou pelo pai da menina que ficou um pouco ao lado dela. Ele encontrou o rapaz e começou a falar.

- Eu sei que vai parecer estranho, mas eu tenho muito a _agradecer._ Haruhi é muito desatenta, digo isso em vários aspectos, estou feliz que você estivesse por perto para ajudá-la.

Tamaki ficou realmente aliviado ao escutar aquilo, mas ao perceber o olhar do homem a sua frente, ficou tenso novamente.

- Isso não quer dizer que você não tenha culpa nessa situação toda. – Ranka disse seriamente.

O coração de Tamaki disparou e ele não conseguiu disfarçar o nervosismo.

- Você deveria tê-la levado para casa, que tipo de cabeça oca você é? Não percebeu que já estava tarde? – O pai da garota bronqueou. – Se você, Ootori-kun ou qualquer um dos outros quer que a minha filha continue nesse seu clube, é melhor cuidarem melhor dela.

O rei do Clube de Anfitriões se sentiu extremamente pesado. O homem saiu e foi fazer companhia à filha, deixando-o com seus próprios pensamentos.

***

A sexta-feira em Ouran passou demoradamente. Durante as aulas, Hikaru e Kaoru sentiram-se extremamente entediados. Os colegas leram suas redações, alguns mais empolgados que os outros. Mas os gêmeos queriam mesmo era saber como Haruhi estava. Ela não atendera ao telefona nas cinco primeiras vezes que ligaram. Na sexta, Ranka atendeu e deu uma bronca neles, ele parecia ter acabado de acordar.

O Clube de Anfitriões tinha seu movimento mais fraco às sextas, a maioria das clientes costumava viajar nos fins de semana. Mesmo assim havia uma certa comoção naquele dia. Kyoya já havia explicado o ocorrido para as garotas curiosas, ainda assim muitas procuravam saber mais e mais detalhes.

Renge anotava e gravava tudo que ouvia para colocar no seu novo fanzine. Ela pretendia escrever todo o drama do resgate de Haruhi.

Tamaki parecia distante, mesmo paparicando suas clientes. Algumas delas tinha até aderido á sua expressão melancólica. O fato é que ele finalmente havia caído em si. Mesmo o mínimo contado com a garota tinha despertado um sentimento nada paterno nele. Algo que já estava lá, mas que ele não havia percebido. Ele estava apaixonado pela garota que havia salvado. O pior é que agora ele não sabia o que fazer.

Pela reação de Haruhi, ela parecia não corresponder ao sentimento. E o rapaz não queria assusta-la, afasta-la ou perde-la...

Então, o príncipe que sempre soube como agir com suas princesas, não imaginava como seria o próximo passo.

***

Haruhi acordou cedo de sua noite de sono sem sonhos. Ela sentiu-se um pouco estranha, mas mesmo assim, disposta. Olhou ao seu redor do quarto da clínica e viu o pai dormindo em uma poltrona reclinável. Moveu-se para sentar, mas foi rápido demais e sentiu uma fisgada de dor. Foi então que recordou completamente do que havia acontecido. Ficou um tanto perplexa pela velocidade dos acontecimentos e desejou saber se Tamaki estava bem.

"Tamaki-sempai..." Ela não tinha entendido exatamente o que havia acontecido entre eles, mas também não sabia se queria saber.

Remexeu-se na cama, a fim de ficar mais confortável, o que estava um pouco difícil. Ranka acordou assustado e olhou para ela.

- Filhinha! Está tudo bem? – Ele aproximou-se dela falando baixo.

- Estou bem. – Haruhi olhou para o pai que esticava as costas. "Ele deve ter dormido mal a noite".

- Que bom, meu docinho! O médico já vem falar com você e poderemos ir embora para casa. – A garota não sabia exatamente onde estava, mas tinha uma boa idéia.

- Ne, otousan, ainda tenho aula hoje.

O homem a mirou com o olhar orgulhoso da filha que tem.

- Não, hoje sou eu quem vai cuidar de você. – Ele sorriu enquanto ela olhava confusa. –Vou avisar que você acordou.

***

Haruhi voltou para casa ainda antes da hora do almoço. O taxi deixou-os em frente ao condomínio e a senhoria veio recebê-los. Tinha dois belíssimos buquês de flores para entregar.

A menina subiu para o pequeno apartamento enquanto o pai explicava para a senhora o que havia ocorrido. Haruhi sentiu um pouco de remorso por estar em casa num dia de aula. Pegou o livro na bolsa e verificou que n]ao tinha terminado a trabalho que lhe custara tamanho susto.

Apesar dos protestos do pai, ela resolveu estudar naquele tempo livre, para compensar que estava em casa. Iria pedir a Hikaru e Kaoru que passassem a matéria perdida depois.

O telefone celular estava com seu pai, que insistia em dar um gelo nos membros do clube. Ela não concordava com aquele tipo de jogo bobo, mas resolveu ficar de fora, tinha muito no que pensar.

Apesar da ansiedade de todos em saber como a garota estava, os anfitriões cumpriram com dificuldade a tarefa de não ir vê-la no fim de semana. Mesmo assim ela recebeu mais meia dúzia de buquês de flores (Tamaki e os gêmeos pareciam disputar), bolos e sobremesas (em nome de Honey e Mori) e até um cartão de melhoras assinado por Kyoya.

"Eles pensam que minha casa é um depósito". Haruhi suspirou, mas estava feliz com os amigos que tinha. Queria encontrá-los logo e cessar toda essa preocupação, sobretudo a preocupação _dele_.

Fim do Capítulo 3.


	4. O que diz essa canção

Capítulo 4. O diz essa canção.

A segunda-feira geralmente chegava sonolenta para os membros do Host Club. Entretanto, a saudade era o despertador perfeito para esses casos.

Haruhi entrou cedo na classe. Havia poucos alunos, alguns deles interessados em saber como ela estava. A jovem respondeu educadamente a todos, avistando então os irmãos Hitachiin entrarem na sala.

- Ah! Haruhi! – Os dois disseram em coro. Chegaram até ela rapidamente e a abraçaram, mesmo com meia sala olhando boquiaberta a olhar o trio.

Haruhi fez um careta e eles se afastaram.

- Algo errado? – Hikaru perguntou. Kaoru a olhou como se tivesse pronunciado as mesmas palavras do irmão.

- Os pontos ainda me incomodam, devo tirar essa semana. – Os dois ainda pareciam preocupados. – O que foi?

- Nada não. – Hikaru disse.

- Estamos contentes que você esteja bem! – Kaoru respondeu, bem mais animado e espontâneo que o gêmeo. A garota deu um sorriso discreto e eles foram para seu lugares. A aula passou sem imprevistos.

Durante o intervalo, a garota levou o trabalho de literatura até o professor em sua sala. Ele recebeu satisfeito pela aluna (ou aluno, que seja) aplicada que tinha. Não deixaria qualquer outro atrasar a entrega de trabalho, e também tinha uma justificativa para esse atraso em particular.

A menina tinha passado o domingo fazendo uma pesquisa estranha, baseada em três fontes:

As cartas que os pais trocaram no passado. Eram bonitas, intensas e emocionantes. Ela ficou agradecida pelo pai não tê-la visto derramar algumas lágrimas ao ler.

O CD-trabalho que Tamaki havia lhe enviado como presente. Havia pelo menos dez faixas com canções melosas que ele havia incluído em sua própria pesquisa há um ano. Certas letras eram bonitas e poéticas, outras eram absurdamente tolas, mas todas estavam de acordo com a descrição de canção de amor e mereciam a nota máxima recebida.

A terceira fonte, Haruhi encontrara dentro de si. Ou baseada nas sensações e nos sentimentos que tivera nos últimos dias. Instintivamente sabia que havia algo diferente acontecendo, mas só agora havia ponderado que podia estar se apaixonando. E por uma pessoa bem "insolente".

Usar esse sentimento para escrever a própria canção de amor era arriscado. A garota temia que colocar aquilo em palavras poderia ser um limite que, uma vez ultrapassado, não teria volta.

Ela não queria se transformar em uma daquelas garotas que idolatravam Tamaki. Sem saber diferenciar bem o sentimento da encenação que havia no clube do sentimento que havia dentro dela, pediu aos céus que as coisas não mudassem.

Enquanto escrevia, sentia as transformações que ocorreram dentro do coração durante o período que entrava para o Clube de Anfitriões até o momento atual. Como sua opinião sobre Príncipe mudara. Inicialmente ele parecia arrogante e fútil, mas apesar da superficialidade, a sua gana de ajudar os outros a surpreendia. Aprendeu com as histórias dos outros anfitriões como ele se envolvia com as pessoas, sua índole e sua má sorte com situações embaraçosas.

E aprendeu a confiar nele, a querer cuidar dele. A história da família do rapaz a surpreendeu tristemente, pois ela sabia bem que ninguém deveria ser separado da sua mãe daquele modo.

Ela o achava engraçado, às vezes, mas tentava não sorrir muito, para não deixá-lo convencido ou para não magoá-lo. E se antes não se importava em se vestir de garoto para ficar no clube, agora parecia quase fazer questão de fazê-lo para estar ao lado de todos, ao lado dele.

Refletindo sobre isso, lendo as cartas dos pais, ouvindo as músicas do CD que Tamaki lhe dera, ela escreveu. Quando terminou era tarde da noite, o pai já havia implorado para que fosse dormir umas dez vezes.

Na pasta para o professor estava a versão final. Voltando à classe, os gêmeos a ionterrogaram.

- Então, você terminou a redação? – Hikaru perguntou curioso. Ao aceno positivo da menina, o outro irmão continuou.

- E onde está? – Kaoru parecia impaciente.

- Entreguei para o professor. – Ela falou no tom mais neutro que conseguiu, fingindo não saber a intenção dos dois. Quando os gêmeos começaram a protestar o professor de Física chegou e os fez ficarem quietos.

As aulas voaram e logo chegou a hora do almoço, Haruhi despistou os irmãos Hitachiin, que queriam levá-la ao refeitório, e ficou na sala de aula, pensativa. Dentro da valise, uma cópia da tarefa de literatura, uma cópia que ela ainda não decidira o destino.

***

Após o intervalo do almoço, Haruhi se dirigiu à terceira sala de música. Ainda era cedo e ela duvidava que houvesse alguém na sala. Ao abrir a porta, o som que ouviu denunciou a presença do presidente do clube.

Tamaki tocava o piano, os dedos dançando sobre as teclas com agilidade e doçura, a música invadia o ambiente e envolvia sua platéia singular.

A jovem parou ao lado do instrumento imponente, admirando a cena. "A mãe dele deve sentir muita falta disso." O pensamento passou, sem censura, pela mente dela. Ele parecia não se importar com a presença dela, na verdade, ele nem havia percebido. Tocou ainda por mais cinco minutos, a melodia doce preenchendo espaços nos corações dos dois.

Quando o silêncio se fez, Tamaki abaixou a cabeça e olhou para as mãos (que agora estavam sobre os próprios joelhos) e murmurou algo.

- Sempai? – Haruhi perguntou preocupada.

- Gomen, ne. Haruhi. – Ele falou ainda sem olhar para ela.

- Sempai, não tem porque se desculpar. – Ela retrucou. – eu é quem tenho que agradecer, se o sempai não estivesse lá...

- Se eu não tivesse tentado te beijar, nada disso teria sequer acontecido a você. – Ele a interrompeu, a coragem que juntara para dizer aquilo se somava ao medo de ouvir as próximas palavras da garota. – Eu me deixei levar pelo momento, desculpe...

A jovem estudante silenciou e sentiu um pouco de tristeza pelas palavras ouvidas. Ela sabia que a dúvida não a levaria a lugar nenhum, respirou lenta e profundamente o máximo que pôde, mesmo com o incômodo dos pontos.

- Hei, você está bem? – Agora ele é quem parecia preocupado.

- Hai. Estou bem, sempai. – Agora era ela quem não o olhava. – Desculpe tê-lo deixado preocupado. – Ela virou as costas e começou a andar em direção à mesa mais distante que avistou. Mesmo sabendo que não deveria estava começando a sofrer por um casa sem solução. E pela primeira vez admitiu que estava apaixonada. E estava apaixonada pela primeira vez...*

Tamaki a viu saindo e não se conteve, segurou-a pela mão e ela parou, ainda sem olhá-lo.

- Eu senti a sua falta. Fiquei todo o tempo me julgando e condenando pelo que fiz, e pelo que sinto. – Ela tornou a olhar para ele, esperando que continuasse. – Durante muito tempo eu me imaginei com um pai protetor. Comprei essa imagem e fantasiei para manter esse mundo sempre igual, sob controle. Mas eu estava mentindo para mim mesmo. Mas mesmo que o meu mundo desabe, eu tenho que dizer que te amo, não como um pai, nem como um irmão ou amigo, mas como um homem ama uma mulher. Espero que acredite em mim.

Haruhi mordeu o lábio inferior, a surpresa da declaração tinha lhe provocado um arrepio. Ela ficara paralisada.

- Haruhi? – Ele percebeu a reação estranha dela. Mesmo assim se aproximou, encorajado pelos grandes olhos escuros, pois sabia que se ela não sentisse nada, já teria dito algo. Ele a segurou pelos ombros e esclareceu. – Aqui não existem clientes ou anfitriões, somos só nós dois, pessoas reais...

Ela conseguiu se mover e libertou-se do toque dele, decepcionando-o. A garota pegou o livro de literatura e tirou de dentro dele um envelope com a sua própria canção de amor.

- Passei bastante tempo escrevendo. – Ela disse, entregando o envelope para o rapaz. – Pode ser que você queira ler.

Tamaki pegou o conteúdo, incrédulo. Aquela carta parecia irremediavelmente endereçada a ele. Leu as palavras saboreando cada uma, anestesiado por elas.

- Então, ficou boa? – A jovem perguntou, meio que querendo provocar alguma reação no rapaz. – Eu acho que não vou tirar uma nota muito boa, já que não se encaixou muito bem nos parâmetros pedidos, mas eu _tinha_ que terminar...

O rapaz estava pálido, as palavras faltavam para se expressar, mas ele não precisava delas, não depois das que estavam escritas no papel:

"_Eu sempre achei que entendi de todas as coisas, então você apareceu, isso é um sonho..._

_Eu achava que me conhecia bem, mas descubro tanto de mim, da minha história e do meu coração a cada segundo agora, isso só pode ser um sonho..._

_Você invadiu e transformou a minha vida, é surreal..._

_Vejo além dos seu pequenos defeitos, vejo além da sua atraente aparência, mesmo tudo parecendo tão improvável..._

_Além de qualquer coincidência, além dos golpes do destino, num mundo de infinitas probabilidades nossos caminhos se cruzaram, a mim isso parece um milagre..._

_Mesmo com as minhas fraquezas, você me fez forte. E mesmo com a minha solidão, você preencheu meu coração. Isso é estranho..._

_E diante de tantos desafios e transformações, diante de obstáculos e provas de fogo, você me divertiu. Eu sei, eu não deixei que você visse isso, isso é tão incomum..._

_A afeição, a amizade, o carinho e a gentileza. Tudo veio lutar contra a distância que eu tentei impor, e eu perdi. E me sinto feliz por isso, é tão paradoxal..._

_Então para que tudo fique claro, talvez você nem se importe com isso, pode ser que para você não faça diferença, mas eu devo dizer: Eu posso estar apaixonada por você. Talvez você seja o meu amor. E talvez tudo isso seja real._

_Haruhi."_

Quando desviou os olhos do papel, ele parecia perdido, a palidez foi substituída pelo rubor. Abriu a boca para falar algo, fechou, determinado a agir.

Segurou as mãos de Haruhi e depois de olhar no fundo dos olhos escuros, beijou-a e foi beijado, num momento que lembraria para o resta da sua vida.

***

- Ne, Kyo-chan, quando poderemos entrar na sala do clube? – Honey perguntou curioso.

Kyoya estava de pé na frente da porta do Clube de Anfitriões. Não deixava ninguém entrar desde que ele mesmo tinha presenciado Tamaki lendo alguma coisa em frente a Haruhi. Fechara a porta e agora segurava os outros membros no corredor da terceira sala de música.

- Em breve, mas saibam que as coisas vão mudar um pouco. – Ele abriu a porta, revelando a cena do beijo que ficaria para a história do Clube de Anfitriões e de todo Ouran.

**Fim da História.**

*Eu gosto de repetir frases quase iguais, mas com significados diferentes, ou seja, foi proposital.

Eu sei, negligenciei todos os personagens para me focalizar no casal que escolhi, desculpem-me todos os fãs! Desculpe-me Hikaru, um dia chagará a sua vez!

A proposta inicial dessa fanfic era ter apenas dois capítulos, mas eu me empolguei um pouco e ela duplicou de tamanho. Pensando bem, ela pode se tornar eterna, só de imaginar as possibilidades que podem ocorrer a partir daqui! *viaja*

Agradeço a todos os leitores que comentaram, eu adoro vocês!!! Obrigada!!!


End file.
